That's Why You Mad
by agitowilleatyourheart
Summary: Kai loves Saya. Haji loves Saya. What happens when a mysterious blondie catches her attention first. You mad? High School life Blood . Review!


**AN: K so Blood+ it is. Just finished the series and realized that the characters would be perfect for a modern day story actually related and somewhat reasonable when compared with the anime. Then, I realized how sad I was *SPOILER* when Solomon died and he is my all-time favorite Blood+ character and I adore the fact of him and Saya together. BUT NO HE JUST HAD TO DIE! Sigh* Well enjoy I already have the plot going but if you have ideas PLEASE! PM me or leave a review. NO HATE! Only constructive criticism please! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW! :D**

**Saya POV**  
Let me just say High School life is NO FUN! I mean my step-brother, Kai is super nice to me even though I'm not perfect or good enough for society. It has been hard on Kai and I ever since his brother and my step-brother Riku died on the streets one night. I am grateful my Legal Guardian and health supporter Julia, also known as my "mother" finally made official marriage plans with Kai's "father", David. Kai's and Riku's dad passed away a while ago and I had the privilege of free-loading at their house for one year to attend a popular and well educated school in Okinawa, Japan. That is before he was murdered. After George died David, whose father owed George took custody of the two boys. Julia works for David but it has always been more personal than that and now she is pregnant with their son.

I have the most perfect best friend a girl could ask for. His name is Haji. I love him to death he is like the brother I grew up with and even though we have been through some intense and rough times together he is always there for me nonetheless. For some odd reason Kai barely tolerates Haji for "my sake". I don't know why or what he means when he goes all ape shit around the sweetheart that has always treated me with the uttermost respect for a change. Haji is so loyal to me. Me, Saya Otonashi.

Haji is too old to attend school and has no need for university so he makes money as cello player and does live performances on the streets. Kai and I walk to school every day together and on the way we meet our beloved friend Mao and my closest female friend Kaori. She's sweet and kind and really fun to hang out with.

"Ohayo Kai, Saya, Kaori!" yelled Mao panting from the slight jog she took to catch up to us. Mao has been dating Okamura a fairly famous journalist from the local newspaper facility. He is a few years older and doesn't have much going for him but he is a happy-go-lucky guy who makes everyone around him smile kind of like Uncle Lewis. As long as he keeps Mao happy everyone is fine with it. It is true that Mao had strong feelings for Kai once-upon-a-time. However, he did not return them for some odd reason. Before we started traveling she even spent a lot of her Fathers family money to pay for her and Okamura who had some private business with David he wanted to settle at the time, to find us and stay with us during the period we travelled to Russia, New York, Paris, I even got enrolled in a private girls school in Vietnam! Now we are back in Okinawa safe and sound. David has high position at the small, private, exclusive, put very wealthy and powerful company called the Red Shield. Uncle Joel's ancestors founded it. The Goldschmidt family has been kind to me and my "ancestors" ever since the original Joel.

We reach the school steps and as we enter the gates we see an expensive black sports car pull up at the front of our school and out jumps the most handsome boy I have ever seen in my life. He has the most captivating green eyes that are so lively they could suck your soul. His golden curly locks looked too soft to touch. He wore a white suit that complimented him more than a color should. He had everyone's attention in no time but seemed bored and uninterested. Then he caught a glimpse of me and our eyes met. It felt magical. You won't believe what happened next, he waved, smiled, looked around and then started walking up to me. At first I looked back to see if it was someone else butas soon as I turn my head I see him standing right inform of me, flashing me this toothy grin.

"Where are you looking silly?" he asked in a gently, velvety tone that was teasing me nonetheless.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. What business did this Greek God looking creature want with someone average girl like me.

He chuckled at me, green eyes sparkling, "Solomon Goldsmith," he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it limply still processing why this is all happening.

"Saya Otonashi" I muttered blushing. He flashed me a signature smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"See you around, Saya" he said rolling my name.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?

**Kai POV: **

The nicest car I have seen in my life just pulled up in our school parking lot. Like in a shojo movie jumps out the best looking fucker Okinawa has yet to see. I take a look around and all the girls including Saya and Mao are gaping at this "thing" that just showed up out of the blue in a car that costs more than my house. I take a glance at Saya who is blushing her face off and is standing there all awkward looking very uncomfortable as if something took over her. I've never seen Saya so flushed. She becomes the cutest thing ever when the thick layer of pink coats her perfect little face. I grit my teeth as soon as I see him walk smile and wave at _my_ Saya. Then the bastard has the nerve to walk up to her and introduce himself. Saya looked so confused and flushed that I couldn't take it anymore. He waved promising to see her again. Solomon huh? What kind of bastard are you and what do you want with _my_ Saya.

**AN: Well that was the prologue. How was it? Let me know. If you are Soul Eater fan check out my story called You Were Never Perfect with a Ma*Star pairing. Well obviously the plot revolves around Saya and Solomon developing their feeling that they will get for each other but you cannot have a full high school life story without a few envious little monsters running around. Ew. AHAH. Review! **

**-agitowilleatyourheart**


End file.
